The Beauty of Snow
by Seigus
Summary: After the Christmas Festival, Kazuno Sarah heads out for a walk and meets the people she least expects to.


**Warning: Spoilers up to episode 10 of Love Live Sunshine Season 2.**

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! It's been a while since my last one-shot. This takes place in my TsubaHono family AU and is set between episodes 9 and 10 of Sunshine Season 2. The anime gave plenty of insight into Leah's feelings but what about Sarah's? Hence, the idea for this story was born. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

White specks fluttered down weightlessly from the sky. Sometimes they twirled and tumbled, yielding complete control to the winds and finally landing somewhere they didn't aim to be.

Snowflakes. So beautiful, pure – and helpless.

Her sigh came out as a pale puff in the air as flakes settled on her lashes, blurring the edges of her vision. It was an exceptionally cold night. The heat and passion from their performance earlier had long died, leaving a frigid emptiness in her chest. It wasn't to say Leah's present did nothing for her – damn her soul to hell if she were that unfeeling – because she couldn't be happier to see her little sister take the step towards coming into her own. Opening up and making friends was something almost alien to Leah whose life revolved around her elder sister since she was born. They played, sang, danced, and pursued their dreams together. With Sarah acting as the spokesperson between the two of them, there was hardly a need for Leah to interact with others.

But now Leah had new friends and had decided to form a new idol group. Sarah's heart squeezed a little at the thought.

 _Where, where, where shall I go next?_

When the question left Leah's lips during the performance, she had shivers shooting down her spine. With spring fast approaching, she had only a few months of high school left. Would she graduate without regrets? The snow crunched under her boots, drowning out her dry chuckle. They couldn't get to the Love Live finals and with this Christmas Festival, it practically spelt the end of her school idol life.

The end of her time sharing the stage with Leah. It was short-lived – just like snow on asphalt when the temperatures rise.

Given their age gap, they hadn't had the time to reach their peak as Saint Snow. She wished they could go on, even a tad longer would suffice. But there was no one she could tell, especially not Leah. The poor girl felt bad enough ruining their Love Live chances. A soft smile played on her lips when she recalled how exhausted Leah had been, crashing her bed once they got home.

 _You've grown, Leah._

She ran her hand along the railing, relishing the iciness that seeped through her bare skin, and wondered if Kurosawa Dia was plagued by the same conflicted feelings. Probably. She shook her head, dispelling any depressing thoughts. Walking through the empty streets at this hour had a calming effect, just what she needed to clear her head. As one who grew up in Hokkaido, she didn't mind the frost that kissed her cheeks. The golden glow of the Christmas lights on the trees had been replaced by a thick layer of white; nonetheless, it was nothing short of beautiful. She continued on in silence, mulling over her future until a small noise caught her attention.

"Uguu…"

She lived in a quiet neighborhood. Past eleven and it'd be almost unheard of to meet another soul on the streets. Frowning, she pushed ahead towards the tiny form in the distance.

 _A child…?_

"Hey," she called out.

The little girl turned around and Sarah did a double take. Bundled up in a puffy pink down coat, woollen muffler, and padded gloves, she was definitely not from this town. And – Sarah gulped – she looked like a carbon copy of the ex-leader of Muse. Sarah shut her eyes. Maybe she should hit the sack too. But when she opened her eyes, the child was still there, no, she had pattered up to Sarah, staring up with curious green eyes. The sparkling emerald conjured images of Japan's former top star. Her inspiration, her role model – the idol among idols. Before she could catch herself, the words already slipped out.

"Kira… Tsubasa…?"

The girl's eyes widened if it was even possible. "You know Mama?"

"Mama?"

"Ah!" The girl snapped to face Sarah completely and performed a deep bow. "Nice to meet you. I am Kira Tsukasa but you can call me Tsuka-chan. I have the best mommies in the world!"

It sounded like she had recited it countless times, yet it still brimmed with child-like zest, especially the last line. But wait, so this was Kira Tsubasa's daughter? _The_ Kira Tsubasa of A-RISE? Her head reeled from the incredibility of the situation. Before she let herself jump to conclusions, Sarah pulled up a photo of Tsubasa on her mobile and flashed it before the girl.

"Are you saying this person is your mother?"

"Yes!"

"Then…" Sarah scrolled down her gallery to a picture of Honoka. "Is she…"

"Mommy!" Tsukasa squealed.

Although rumors were rife a few years ago about them having a child, there was never an official confirmation. Sarah regarded the bouncing kid: Honoka's energy and Tsubasa's confidence. No doubt about it, she was looking at the daughter of the two legends. But where were they? She crouched down to Tsukasa's level, noticing the redness enveloping her nose.

"Tsukasa-chan-"

"Tsuka-chan!"

"Ah yes, Tsuka-chan," Sarah corrected herself, trying not to let her amusement show. "Where are your parents?"

At that, Tsukasa visibly drooped and squeezed the yellow triceratops plushie in her arms, her energy dissipating in an instant. "I don't know…"

It was a good thing Sarah was experienced in dealing with children, what with Leah acting like a big kid at times. She put on her friendliest smile and stretched out her palm. "I'm Kazuno Sarah. Nice to meet you, Tsuka-chan. Shall we look for your parents together?"

Tsukasa stared at Sarah's hand. "Mama told me not to follow strangers…" Then a cautious peek at Sarah's unwavering smile. "But onee-chan knows Mama and Mommy…" With that simple reasoning, all traces of hesitance vanished and she placed her hand in Sarah's.

Many thoughts ran through Sarah's head. _Why is she alone? How did she get here? What is she doing in Hakodate in the first place?_

And the most important question of all…

 _Where do I start looking?_ She scanned their surroundings. The shops were all closed and the bus services had long ended. _Just where could she have come from? She can't be an illusion, right?_ She squeezed the small hand, earning a quizzical look from Tsukasa. _No, definitely real._

"Onee-chan?"

Tsukasa's voice pulled Sarah back to reality. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Thinking?" Tsukasa tilted her head. "Mama does thinking a lot too!"

A fine brow rose.

"But Mommy doesn't do thinking so much."

Sarah nearly snorted when she stifled a laugh. Kids truly don't filter their words. Tsubasa sounded as collected as she appeared to the masses while Honoka remained every bit the reckless girl who had shamelessly declared Love Live victory during an interview – right in front of A-RISE, no less. She'd love to probe and dig out more about the power couple but it didn't feel right to intrude on their private lives.

"Tsuka-chan, where did you come from?"

"Japan!"

A pause. "I mean you were with your Mama just now, right?"

Tsukasa shook her head. "Tsukasa was with Erena-oba-chan."

Both brows rose. What were two-thirds, or perhaps even all of A-RISE doing here?

"So where is Erena... _oba-chan_?" Sarah cringed, doubting the cool beauty would be pleased to hear that coming from her.

"Car!"

"And where's the car?"

"Road light!"

"Road light?" Sarah's eyes wandered over to the road. She had an inkling of what could've happened and it unsettled her. "Did you get off the car at the traffic light?"

Tsukasa nodded fervently. "The red one! Tsukasa wants to find Mama!"

The naivety was to be expected of a child. Still, it was extremely bold of her to wander off on her own in foreign land; Sarah figured she couldn't be older than four. "Aren't you scared?"

Tsukasa's bravado took a hit as she shrank back. "A little... but Mama and Mommy say they are always with Tsukasa here." She patted her chest. "So Tsukasa is okay!"

The trusting beam Tsukasa sent her way stirred something in Sarah's heart. Before she could put a finger on it, the inevitable happened.

"Achoo!" The impact of the sneeze almost sent Tsukasa's beanie flying.

The sight of the trembling child made Sarah wish she had a muffler on her. "Do you want me to carry you? You'd feel warmer."

Tsukasa all but launched herself into the inviting embrace, clinging onto Sarah like a koala. "Onee-chan is warm like Mommy."

Sarah giggled. "What about Mama?"

"Mama is warm too but it's the best when Mama and Mommy hug Tsukasa together!"

Such a loving family, Sarah mused. As the snow continued to fall around them, she thought back to the times a young Leah would worm herself into Sarah's coat when it got too cold.

 _"What're you doing?"_

 _"Nee-sama is warm..."_

"I want to hug my sister too..." Sarah uttered, startling herself. Though a mere whisper, it didn't escape Tsukasa.

"Where is onee-chan's sister? Is she pretty like you?"

Sarah blushed at the compliment. "She's at home and yes, she's very pretty."

"Why is onee-chan not with her?"

"I..."

"Is onee-chan lost?"

"N-No, I'm not-"

"Does onee-chan miss her like I miss Mama?"

Sarah's breath hitched. "I... do, actually..." A small hand stuck out and pressed against her bosom, right above where her heart sat.

"It's okay. Onee-chan's sister is here. Don't be scared." Even though Tsukasa was the one shivering, her touch sent a surge of warmth into Sarah's chest.

Sarah placed her hand over Tsukasa's, feeling her own heartbeat through the layers. "You are right. I have nothing to be scared of." Noticing the clumps of snow that had gathered atop Tsukasa's head, she dusted them off while Tsukasa let out a huge yawn. It wasn't long before the child drifted off to dreamland, nuzzling into Sarah's neck, subconsciously trying to get as much heat as possible. Sarah didn't blame her; it was way past a young child's bedtime after all. She studied Tsukasa's face which held such a peaceful expression that one would never believe she was lost and in the presence of a stranger.

 _It's good to be a child._

Shifting the snoozing bundle in the arms, she did her best to shield her from the winds before she began the trek towards the neighborhood's police post. When she was left with one more street to go, the bright headlights of an approaching car blinded her momentarily.

"Tsukasa!" Deep and unmistakable, the voice belonged to none other than Toudou Erena who emerged from the vehicle with another familiar figure in tow.

"Shh... she's asleep!" Yuki Anju slapped a hand over Erena's mouth, causing the taller woman to wince.

"That hurts!"

"I told you to be quiet."

Sarah stared slack-jawed at the bickering pair. Here she was in her hometown, miles away from Tokyo, holding Kira Tsubasa's child and facing two former members of A-RISE. Never in her life had she imagined they would meet under such unreal circumstances.

"Erm... excuse me..." She dared to interrupt despite her shock.

"It's you." Recognition shone in Anju's eyes as she broke into a kind smile – her trademark gesture that she had kept up through the years. "Kazuno Sarah-san, am I right?"

Sarah blinked. "You know me?"

"Of course. It was quite the performance earlier, right Erena?"

 _They were watching?!_

"Saint Aqours Snow. Not the most original name but the live was a treat," Erena affirmed before turning her attention to the child in Sarah's arms. "I take it that you found Tsukasa?"

Erena's calmness was a 180-degree change from her panic earlier and it took a few seconds for Sarah to react. "Y-Yes, I stumbled upon her a few streets away."

"You've saved me a whole lot of trouble." Erena bowed. "Thank you very much."

Sarah peeked past the two adults but only saw an empty black car. "Is... Kira-san aware of this?"

"She's on her way here. Would you like to wait for her? I'm sure she'd want to thank you," said Anju, smile widening and eyes locking onto Sarah's.

"No, no, it's fine. Tsuka-chan is freezing. It'd be best to warm her up in the car now." Sarah passed the sleeping girl to Anju as gently as possible while trying to shake off the feeling that Anju had seen through her lie already. Well, she could hardly believe herself – passing up a once-in-a-lifetime chance to meet Kira Tsubasa!

"Do you live around here? We can give you a ride home," Erena offered.

"Please don't mind me. I'll just walk. My house is nearby."

"It's late. A girl shouldn't be out walking alone. Come, let's go." Although her smile never left her face, Anju's tone left little room for negotiation and it suddenly shed new light on the trio's dynamics. Sarah nodded meekly and followed them into the car. The heater defrosted her stiff fingers, making her realize how cold it had been outside.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Tsukasa must've caused you. She's a handful like her mothers," Erena said as she drove at a leisurely pace on the slippery road.

"Eh?"

Erena let loose a loud laugh and promptly got shushed by Anju. Sarah waited but didn't receive an elaboration. However, through the rear-view mirror, she caught the knowing smiles on their faces. That was A-RISE for you – always in control and shrouded in an air of mystery.

"Kazuno-san, you're a third year, right?" Anju asked from the front passenger seat.

"Yes..." Sarah answered, expecting a follow-up of some sort but again, the two women didn't say anything else and the car ride continued in silence. Soon, they arrived at the Kazuno residence. After bidding farewell to the duo, Sarah exited the vehicle and flinched when the biting wind whipped her face. The snow was really coming down hard. At this rate, they would be snowed in by morning.

"Onee-chan!"

Sarah spun around to find Tsukasa waving wildly through the car window. _Wasn't she sleeping?_

"Onee-chan, don't forget our promise!"

The earnest look on the child's face sparked another flame in Sarah's chest. She walked back and patted Tsukasa's head. "I won't. Tsuka-chan must hug your Mama too. She must be worried sick about you."

"Tsukasa will hug Mama, Mommy, Anju-onee-chan, and Erena-oba-chan!"

"Why am I oba-chan again!" Erena lamented. "I said I don't want to be called that."

"Mama says you're oba-chan."

"That shorty..."

While Erena began lecturing Tsukasa on the importance of respecting her elders, Anju turned to the flabbergasted Sarah, lips curved in thorough amusement. "Hey, want to know something?"

Sarah could only stare dumbly at her.

"It's okay to be honest with your feelings. After all, your idol kidnapped Honoka-san in broad daylight when they first met."

The wind howled, blowing a gust of white between them.

"Well then, we shall get going. Thank you again for taking care of Tsuka-chan," Anju said, switching the topic without batting an eyelid. "Let's go, Erena." With that, she rolled up the window and the car moved off.

Sarah watched as the tire tracks on the road were slowly erased by fresh snow. While snowflakes have no control over where they go, they never hide their presence, choosing instead to coat the world in their pristine beauty.

 _Is this what Anju-san was trying to tell me?_

She took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with crisp, cool air.

 _Embrace the reality but follow your heart._

As she walked back to her house, her steps felt lighter than when she left.

* * *

The next morning, Leah found a pair of arms wrapped snugly around her when she woke up.

"Nee-sama?"

"Good morning, Leah."

Heat rushed to Leah's cheeks under the doting smile of her sister. "When did you-"

"What do you think about paying Aqours a visit and giving them some special Kazuno-style training?" Sarah asked, not letting Leah finish her question.

While the idea seemed to have come out of left field, Leah had to admit it piqued her interest – and what could be more fun than running those girls through their training from hell? "I don't mind," she replied.

"Great. I'll text Chika-san later. But before that," Sarah closed her eyes and drew Leah closer to her, "let's sleep in a bit. We haven't shared a bed since we were kids." Although not quite knowing what had come over her sister, Leah had no objections. "Shall we also go to the amusement park? Just the two of us," Sarah added, voice slightly muffled against Leah's hair.

With a growing smile, Leah relaxed and snuggled up to Sarah's warm body, her own eyes fluttering closed.

"Un."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please feel free to share your thoughts in the reviews. To the readers waiting for the next installment of In the Grey, don't worry, I'm working on it but it'll take a while longer. Meanwhile, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. See you in 2018! ^_^


End file.
